Confessions of the Creator
by Dartheal
Summary: The Cloudsea Dijinn, the Unnamed Warrior, Nobleman Kuja, Officer Lightning, and Grunt Laguna head off to find out the truth to why they were summoned when the cyle had ended so long ago. Warning, there's spoilers.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters or scenarios that are in this fanfiction, they are owned by Square Enix and if asked I will stop. Note that some of the interpretations of the characters will differ from their canon ones due to the fact that technically the Cloudsea Dijinn and the Nameless Warrior are technically not characters in Duodecim or their respective games, this Kuja is one if he was just a mage living in Treno, Lightning is as if she focused on her career more and became an officer, and Laguna should be similar to his in-game personality due to the fact it is Galbadian Laguna. **_**Enjoy**_**.**

The cycle was broken after the thirteenth when Cid gave Chaos the power of Shinryu. Despite overcoming his forces again and again, the cycle continued due to Shinryu starting a pact with Chaos. One that would eventually warp the god of discord's mind and cause him to become nothing more than a beast.

Doors to the Rift were torn open and manikins poured forth in fell hordes, destroying all in their path. By the twentieth cycle, there were none left in the world except moogles and manikins. The warriors once summoned were sent to a hell that a lone hound guards against.

He guards the way to keep the warriors in and to safeguard their last sanctuary.

A dark grey man stalked across the plains of what was technically hell, in his hand was a sword, great and ancient, and he dragged it across the landscape cleaving it in two as he ran towards the throne atop one of the many hills.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the wind picked up and his white hair flew behind him. His eyes were pure white to contrast his almost charred looking skin, what remained of his armor were spikes on his shoulders and head. He turned and faced the gatekeeper, who had risen from the throne.

"And who is this? Another dog sent here by the gods after being toyed with?" The gatekeeper asked. "Do you even know your name? Or who you are? Or _what_ you are?"

The man stood to his full height, he was well over six feet and nearing seven, save an inch or two. "All I remember is fighting a red warrior who shouted 'Blade of Light!' and I awoke here, drawn to this spot."

The gatekeeper cocked his head to the side. "You remind me of a warrior of Chaos I once knew. Garland. He fought a warrior of Cosmos's who spoke of the light so often." He shakes his head. "Well you shall find no respite here, this is a hell where all the warriors fight again and again until they are called upon by the gods once again." He gazes to the twisted landscape. "And I failed in my task to preserve the sanctity of this place, the manikin horde swept through here slaying the warriors of Chaos and Cosmos alike until only I remained." He turned back to the man. "Or so I had thought."

The man approached the throne and said, "There is a throne in my mind very similar to this one."

"This place is but a mirror to the outside world, a place of nothing save the most extreme of battle grounds. From what I am told, the warriors of Cosmos fought the god of Discord at this spot time and time again." The gatekeeper explained.

The man turns back to the gatekeeper and says, "Something touches my mind, a vague memory… a title? The Cloudsea Dijinn, I am discord incarnate!" The Dijinn looks about the throne hill. "This should be mine by right! But not this false world, I desire the true throne."

The gatekeeper shakes his head. "You're just like all the rest, you seek destruction at the hands of the gods. You are a pathetic dog chained to your past."

"And you're different?" Anger rose in the Dijinn and he gripped his sword as though he was preparing for a fight.

"Not at all. Let me tell you a story of a hound. All his life he was set to fight against a mage, and in doing so his pride in his actions swelled. But the gods did not care for him, the great Wyrm descended on the world and purified it." The gatekeeper sighs as he remembers his glorious past. "And the hound was left to rot, so he chose a new battle to fight." He extends his arms. "I gave the warriors lost to the gods a home for their fights, or at least until they were to be summoned again."

"And now they are dead, and you are without a charge." The Dijinn said, "You are nothing without them! A gatekeeper who could not hold a simple point on the map."

The gatekeeper gaze sweeps to the throne. "You wish to rejoin this world to fight? To reclaim what you lost?"

"Yes. And to know why I was summoned to this world from my own."

"Then leave me to my hell, and carve your fate in the world. But heed this: There is another warrior like myself, she holds herself to the west and has the knowledge left by the gods. Seek her out, and you might answer some of your questions."

The Dijinn walks towards the throne and a light appears for him to exit it by. "What is your name, former warrior?"

"Gabranth, once I held a position over life and death. Now I hold nothing, save for my memories. Be wary, the manikins are not as merciful as I am. They shall not let you go once they have you in their sights."

"Begone, hound! I have no more use of you." The Dijinn walked through the portal, leaving the gatekeeper to his eternal task of watching hell's gate.

The Dijinn felt moisture on his skin and looked up. It was storming in the marshes, as it always was. The dark warrior began his trek across the marshes, taking in the feeling of the rain on his skin. It was a new feeling, one that had little to do with battle as it seemed that all of the fields don't have rain.

As he walked, he noticed a small tent and a smoldering fire. This was the first sign of anyone other than him, he readied his blade in case the inhabitants were enemies. He stopped on the opposite side of the fire, the tent was beyond the fire pit. "Who is in there? Speak now!"

A slight murmur within and out came two men, one was obviously a swordsman as his armor with red and gold trims and clothing were both dark and his white hair was cut into short spikes with beads decorating it. The second man was wearing an elaborate outfit with frilled sleeves and leggings in blue and purple hues. The cloak covering his legs is colored gold and slit partway up, and he is wearing a gold vest with several straps over his lower arms. His head is topped with a large, black tricorn.

The small slasher draws his sword and points it at the Dijinn. "Who… _what_ are you!"

The second man holds up his hand and says, "Wait, this monstrosity isn't a manikin." He fixes his hat so the rain won't interfere with his vision. "While this man is quite the horror of the eyes, I sense something familiar in him. Hmm…" The noble looking man placed his hand on his chin.

"What are you doing?" The Dijinn asked.

"Thinking, you oaf!" The noble responds hotly. "Some half-baked memory says I shouldn't like you for some similarities you have to another man from my world. But for the life of me I cannot remember _who_ it is." He gives a bow and says, "I am Kuja of Treno, nobleman and owner of the auction house."

The small swordsman places his sword in its scabbard and says, "I am known as the Unknown Warrior, and I will ask you do not pry into what my true name is. I simply _am_." He sighs. "But for the sake of simplicity, I also go by Slasher." Slasher looks up and down the Dijinn. "We gave our names, who are you and what are you doing?"

The Dijinn's stance relaxes, but only by a fraction. "I am known as the Cloudsea Dijinn, heir of the halls of bedlam and the land of discord! I am heading to a place where I may gain knowledge from, to some woman in the west."

Slasher thinks for a moment. "Kuja, isn't that where you were taking us?"

Kuja nods. "Indeed it was, a moogle passing by told me of a mage of great power and that she resides in a gateway to the west of this marsh. Our paths are similar, not necessarily our goals, would you care to join in our venture, o' Dijinn?" He asks.

The Dijinn looks to the sky in thought, the storm had not let up and the sky was dark. It was amazing these two knew when to fall asleep. But there must be safety in numbers, everyone keeps talking about the manikins and how "dangerous" they are. "Very well. You two can go back to sleep, I shall stay up and watch for these manikins."

Slasher shrugs and says, "Fine by me, just don't try anything. I'm a light sleeper." He heads back into the tent with a glance back at the Dijinn.

"Do forgive him, it seems it's hard for him to trust anyone." Kuja explains. "And I haven't a clue why he won't, but no matter to that… I shall head off to sleep and quit bothering you." He too, enters the tent.

The Dijinn sits by the fire pit, its embers no longer smoking, and he looks back to the sky. He didn't know what this world had to offer, but he meant that statement. The land of discord was his, and with the help of this mage and this swordsman, he can take it back.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was to be more, either people or moogles or manikins – just someone else here. But there was no one, and when he claimed his throne would he rule over a land of the dead?

Perhaps he will deign to return to his world and fight the red armoured warrior once more with this newfound strength. But that was a thought for another day, tonight he reveled in the fact he didn't feel quite so empty.

**Author's Notes****: Well here is the first chapter, I'm going to title the chapters by major gateways. Next chapter has Officer Lightning and Grunt Laguna as well as Shantotto. And yes, there will be fighting in the next chapter, this one was just for introductions, sorry.**


End file.
